The Bathroom Stall
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Sequel to 'The Grimmjow and the Catnip'. Warning Contains Yaoi MenXMen


A/N: This is kinda a sequel to 'The Grimmjow and the catnip' I'm thinking of making a little series of these one-shots. I hope you all enjoy this

WARNING: This contains Yaoi (MenXMen fucking) if you don't like that kind of stuff its probably better you don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

The bathroom stall

Ichigo sighed and rested his arm on the hard and thick wooden table as he listened to General Yamamoto ramble on about Aizen attacking them or something like that. Ichigo had zoned out about thirty minutes ago.

Ichigo had been called to join the Captains and Lieutenants meeting due to the fact that they considered it essential for him to have all the information about the war, which would make it easier for them as Ichigo wouldn't be lacking any information on the Espada's and Aizen when he went into battle.

'Heh.' Ichigo inwardly snorted. 'I doubt they would be so open with their information if they knew who my lover was.' Sure Ichigo and Grimmjow never spoke about that sort of stuff deciding to have a war life and their love life separate but Ichigo was sure that if soul society were to become aware of his little 'relationship' he would more that likely be cut off from information and he would defiantly be tried as a traitor…

Speaking of Grimmjow, Ichigo hadn't seen him since the 'Catnip' Incident, which was probably because after that Ichigo hadn't been able to walk properly for a week and declared a 'cock block' on his lover.

It had been three weeks since that though and Ichigo was- as strange as this sounds- beginning to worry about his lover as no matter what type of fight or disagreement they had Grimmjow would always come back in less than a week and would make Ichigo forget whatever they were fighting about.

Grimmjow was never gone this long, what if he was dead- no he wouldn't be dead! Ichigo's heart clenched at that thought as a spiral of thoughts and emotions he cared not to think about came flowing into his mind.

'He's not dead!!' he inwardly growled to himself. 'So then where is he…?' another thought crept into his head. 'What if he doesn't want me anymore…?' his face paled significantly at that thought.

"Kurosaki are you well?" Yamamoto's voice stopped him from going any further into that train of thought.

Ichigo jumped and turned his head so that he could see the General past the hat of that Shunsui guy. He nodded. "Umm… err… yes sir…" he stammered.

All of the captains eyed him for a moment, with the exception of, Shunsui who looked as though he was half asleep and Kenpachi who just didn't give a shit.

Yamamoto after staring at Ichigo for an extra few moments nodded and went back to talking about whatever it was he was talking about.

Ichigo sighed and looked around that long table at the captains and Lieutenants. It was then that he noticed two things.

One, that Byakuya although his face was passive and stoic as usual it held a drowsiness to it and his eyes showed that he was… well… bored shitless. Ichigo had to bite back a laugh at that thought.

And Two, Yachiru was not present to this meeting despite the fact that it was Lieutenant and Captains meeting, sure Ichigo was only there because he was a special case but that didn't explain why Yachiru was not present as she was a Lieutenant and by rights should be in this meeting.

'Maybe in the last one she went nuts or something.' he thought as he watched Yamamoto's beard sway as he spoke. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, a thought that was accompanied with an image.

'What if Yachiru had played swing set with his beard?' he had to bite is bottom lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter at that thought and as he envisioned Yachiru with a death grip on the Generals beard, swinging on it as though it were a rope.

"Kurosaki! Are you sure you're well?" Yamamoto snapped as he was again distracted by Ichigo's fidgeting and his strange expressions.

Ichigo froze and slowly turned his head to look at the General he opened his mouth to speak only to slam it shut as he had to hold back laughter as the image just wouldn't leave his mind.

The General sent him an unimpressed look.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. He needed to get out of here, not only to get that image out of his head but also so he could have some time out of the meeting before his brain imploded from boredom.

"Err… Umm… Bathroom?" he laughed nervously.

The expression he received from the General in answer to his question was not a pleasant one but surprisingly enough the General let out an almost inaudible sigh and allowed Ichigo to go.

XXX

"Phew… am I glad to get out of there…" Ichigo sighed as he splashed water from the porcelain sink in front of him.

The bathroom he was in was very similar to the ones in the human world, there was a series of stalls, each with clean white toilets inside and wooden doors with locks on them. The floors were clean and spotless white tile and the sinks were nice clean and spotless with little soaps and towels at the sinks. Ichigo was a little surprised to see how the bathroom looked so much like the ones back home, he had been expecting a hole in the ground or something… then again he had thought that Shinigami didn't need to go to the bathroom. Considering the WERE dead…

His mind went back to thoughts of Grimmjow. "I wonder where the bastard is…" He murmured closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

His breath caught and his eyes shot open as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. His eyes widening further as he saw just who was holding onto him.

"G-Grimm!?" he stuttered. 'How the didn't I sense him?' he asked himself stunned as he watched the Arrancar smirk and move his lips to the teens neck.

"Hey berry." He spoke, his grin widening.

Ichigo choked on air and attempted to struggle out of his lover's hold. After a few attempts he managed to and practically bolted to the other side of the room so that he could get away from the man but also so that he could get a good look at Grimmjow to make sure that it was him.

"Grimmjow!!" he yelled in a low tone so that none of the Shinigami in the next room could hear him, it wouldn't do well to have someone like Byakuya or Soi Fon walk in on him with the Espada. "Why are you here!? Are you mad!! They're going to sense you!! You could die!!" he wasn't even thinking anymore he was just yelling whatever popped into his head.

If it were possible Grimmjow's grin widened. He took a few steps closer to the teen.

Ichigo held his arms out in an attempt to keep Grimmjow away. "Hey, g-get away from me! I still haven't forgiven you for our last encounter!" All Ichigo wanted to do was run into his lover's arms and get fucked senseless but it wouldn't do well for the people in the next room to hear so he tried to keep his distance from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ignored his berry's words and continued to walk closer to his berry.

"Grimm-" Ichigo went to speak but he was cut off when Grimmjow took hold of his shoulders and crushed his lips against his.

After a few moments of struggling Ichigo sighed and leaned into the kiss.

Grimmjow let out a approving growl as Ichigo placed his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His tongue shot out of his mouth so that I could slide against Ichigo's in a silent request. With a moan Ichigo answered the request.

Grimmjow smirked as the berry moaned. There was no way in hell he was going to listen to his berry bitch about how he hadn't 'forgiven' after the last encounter when they both knew full well that Ichigo had long since forgiven him… despite the berry's verbal protests that he did not.

Soon the pair parted from the kiss as Ichigo despite being in Shinigami form still needed air. "Grimm-" he panted. "What are you doing here and why haven't they sensed you yet!?" he poked his lover's chest to put emphasis on his point.

Grimmjow's grin broadened and he held a small item up in front of Ichigo's eyes with his index finger and thumb. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the sight of it for a few moments before biting his lip to hold back laughter as he realized what the item in Grimmjow's fingers was. A cat bell.

"I-Is that a cat bell?" he choked out as he laughed at the item that you would normally put on a cats collar.

Grimmjow scowled at his lover. "It's NOT a cat bell!" he growled before putting the item back in his pocket. "It's a sprit pressure hider thing… I forgot what that guy with sandals and a hat called it…"

Ichigo blinked. "What were you doing at Urahara's?" he asked confused.

"I was looking for YOU and what do I find your nut-job of a father chasing me, the, 'insane blue haired burglar' out of his house! I ended up running from that psycho and I ended up at that guys shop and for some fucked up reason he knows about us!" he sounded very annoyed as he spoke. "Anyway the guy gave me that thing and told me what it did and where you were so now I'm 'ere so stop bitching!"

Ichigo merely blinked in response as he didn't know how to quite respond to that.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say more only to shut it again as his ear twitched lightly like a cats. He paused and listened for a moment then he heard it. The sound of footsteps drawing close to the bathroom.

Before Ichigo knew what was happening he was grabbed by Grimmjow and flung into one of the stalls. He fell onto the toilet lid making it look like he was using the toilet when he wasn't.

Grimmjow also ran into the stall Ichigo was in and locked the door behind him. He then placed his hands on the toilet lid that Ichigo was sitting on, his hands resting on the sides of Ichigo's legs. Grimmjow then lifted his legs and placed them on the door to make it look as though Ichigo was alone.

"Grimm!" Ichigo growled under his breath. "What are you doing!"

Grimmjow sent him a look that said 'shut up!' before he grinned and with one hand began pulling down his lover's pants.

"Grimm!!" Ichigo yelled under his breath but before he could say anymore he had to force himself to be quiet as he heard someone walk into the bathroom.

'So this is why Grimm grabbed me…' he mused as he felt Grimmjow pull his pants down. He assumed it was to make him look like he was on the toilet. His face suddenly went a vibrant shade of red as embarrassment took him.

'Gods help me.' he inwardly begged.

"Ichigo you in 'ere?" A voice that was obviously Renji's filled the room.

"Uhh… yer…" Ichigo said trying to hide his embarrassment. Gods help him if Grimmjow was discovered.

Grimmjow had to hold back a roll of his eyes. 'Of course Ichi's in 'ere you moron. You just watched him walk in.' he then eyed Ichigo's shaft and a thought came into his mind. He grinned.

"Ichigo I…" Renji's voice faltered and he walked to the bench directly in front of Ichigo's stall and sat on it. "I need to talk to you."

Ichigo raised a brow at this. The tone in Renji's voice was strange. He had only really heard him take this tone when he was being serious. "What is IT!" he shouted the final part as he jumped in shock as one of Grimmjow's hands began stroking his member.

Renji blinked at Ichigo's shout but decided to ignore it thinking that perhaps it had something to do with his bowels… his face went red at that thought.

He quickly shook it off and spoke again. "I uhh… need yer advice on something…"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow before rolling his head back in pleasure as the pressure as Grimmjow's thumb rolled across the top if his now half hard member. "W-What d-do you need help with?" He managed to get out before biting his lips to hold back a groan.

Grimmjow smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Well uh…" Renji spoke his voice sounding very nervous. He then murmured something under his breath.

Ichigo bit his hand as Grimmjow's wet tongue slid across the slit of his manhood. His face became flushed and his body was increasingly becoming hotter.

"C-Come o-on R-Renji… I-It c-cant be," he paused mid sentence to stifle a gasp as Grimmjow placed his lips over the top of his now fully hard shaft. "T-That b-baaaad…" he gasped again.

Renji went bright red for two reasons. One: he was having a hard time saying just what he wanted to say. And Two: It sounded as though Ichigo was constipated or something.

"Well I…" Renji tried to get out.

"Out with it!" Ichigo didn't mean to shout but he couldn't stop himself when Grimmjow suddenly deep-throated him. 'OH FUCK!!' he inwardly groaned. His hands flying into Grimmjow's teal locks.

Grimmjow chuckled soundlessly making Ichigo bite back another groan as he felt the vibrations abound his shaft.

"I'minlovewithByakuya!!" Renji spoke in one but rush.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mind went into a small shut-down before he let out a small laugh. He really wasn't expecting that! Though now that he had heard it from the red heads lips he was amazed he didn't see it coming.

Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo. He wasn't going to have his berry laughing! With a smirk he removed his mouth from the berries shaft making the teen stop laughing and gasp lightly. Ichigo glared down at him for a few moments before biting back a moan as Grimmjow's tongue slid up the underside of his shaft.

Renji who was bright red stared at the stall door and spoke again. "I don't know what to do!" he almost sobbed.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak only to slam it shut as Grimmjow's hot and wet mouth closed over his shaft again. 'Oh FUCK!!' he inwardly moaned. His hands clenching Grimmjow's hair viciously.

"Oh fuck…" Ichigo panted under his breath as he felt Grimjow begin to suck. His cheeks sucking in to add to the suction. "Fuck…" Ichigo sobbed lightly at the sensation. It felt so good! But it wasn't enough to give him the release he needed… he needed more!

Renji took the fact that Ichigo hadn't answered as a sign that he wanted him to say more on the subject. "I-I'm only telling y-ya because I need yer advice…" he paused for a moment and put his hands up in a pleading position, despite the fact that Ichigo couldn't see him. "How do I tell him!?"

"W-Why are you a-asking meeee!! Oh fuck…!" Ichigo let out a groan as Grimmjow suddenly deep-throated him and at the same time one of his hands moved to cup his balls. Ichigo bit his lip harshly to stop any sounds form escaping.

Renji went red at the tone of Ichigo's voice. 'Is he okay?' he asked himself before going even redder as he answer Ichigo's question. "Y-You just seemed the s-smart choice… could you imagine what would happen if Rangiku got a whiff of this…?"

If Ichigo wasn't currently being 'distracted' by Grimmjow he would have nodded in agreement. He could understand Renji's fears considering he had witnessed the aftermath of Rangiku finding out that Ikkaku was in love with Yumichika. Sure the pair ended up together but the things she did to get them together… Ichigo shuttered and briefly wondered if Shuuhie ever did re-grow those teeth…

Grimmjow saw that his lover was getting distracted so he began sucking harshly on the teens member as well as stroke his balls. Ichigo bit his lips so hard they bled to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

Renji went red at the sound emanating from the stall. "Uh… Ichigo… I just need yer advice… how do I tell 'im?" Renji sounded serious despite the fact that he was bright red with embarrassment.

Ichigo bit back a groan as Grimmjow increased the pressure of his sucking. "Umm… W-Why d-don't Y-YOU just… ahhh… t-tell h-him?" Ichigo suggested.

A look of horror appeared on Renji's face. "What and end up Senbon Zakura-ed? Have you heard about what he did to his previous lieutenants!? If I just waltz up to him and tell him you'll probably find me in tiny pieces the next day!"

"Well why don't you just run up and kiss him!" Ichigo growled. When he received no response from Renji he feared the worse. 'Oh god he's not going to is he?'

"Ya know that might work..." Renji placed his thumb to his chin in thought.

'Oh god he is…' Ichigo would have yelled at Renji and called him a moron in that moment but that thought flew out the window the moment Grimmjow's tongue wrapped around his shaft- while he was still sucking- how Grimmjow did that was beyond him. Not that he cared… it felt AMAZING!

"Oh god…" Ichigo groaned a little too loudly, his head rolling back as pleasure shot through his being. He was SO close…

"Ichigo?" Renji spoke concerned. "Ya alright?"

Ichigo's head shot up as he heard movement in the room. He saw Renji's hands appear on the top of the stall's door as though he was going to lift himself up and look down at Ichigo.

'Fuck! Can't have him seeing this!' Panic took him and he spoke without thinking. "Renji if you look over this stall I swear to god I will tear your nuts off, cook them with chilli then feed them to you!!" It was a little exaggerated but it was effective as instantly Renji's hands fell from the stall and the redhead stepped back.

"I'll uhh… leave ya then Ichi…" Renji stammered a little shocked at Ichigo's words. Renji then swiftly turned and damn near bolted from the room.

Once Renji was gone Grimmjow lifted his head from Ichigo's member and chuckled lightly. Ichigo gasped at the loss but soon got over it and glared down at his lover. "What are you laughing at?" he ground out, wanting nothing more than to punch that smug mouth.

Grimmjow continued to chuckle and moved to a standing position. Looking down at his lover he laughed under his breath. "Mama Ichigo." He chuckled again.

Ichigo paled and looked up at Grimmjow stunned. "W-What?" he asked stunned.

Grimmjow chuckled again. "Mama Ichigo, everyone goes to little mama Ichigo for their problems." His voice suddenly became pitched and scarily like Kon's. "Oooo, mama Ichigo! I have a problem I need help mama Ichigo!"

Ichigo glowed red with anger and he sent a small punch into Grimmjow's jaw. "Shut up!" he growled under his breath.

Grimmjow chuckled for another few moments before, without warning, grabbed Ichigo and slammed his lips down on the teens. At first Ichigo remained still from shock but after a few moments he returned the kiss, his arms rising to wrap around Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow growled approvingly and spun Ichigo around so that the berries back was pressed against the door of the stall. His mouth then latched onto Ichigo's neck while his hands began to slide open the berries shirts.

Ichigo panted as the sucking on his neck increased. 'Fuck.' He bit back a moan as Grimmjow's hot hands trailed across his chest, then began playing with his nipples.

Grimmjow chuckled against his lover's neck and rose one of his hands to the teens mouth in a silent order. Ichigo complied almost instantly and began to suck on Grimmjow's fingers as though they were another part of his anatomy. Grimmjow groaned at the feeling.

Once Grimmjow found that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Ichigo's mouth and spun his young lover around. Ichigo taking the hint stepped out of his pants. All thoughts of the various Captains and Lieutenants in the next room forgotten.

From there they proceeded, their cries of passion luckily weren't heard by those in the next room but what was heard was a strange jingling sound that was unnoticed by Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Grimmjow had forgotten to take off his 'catbell'

XXX

"How nice of you to re-join us Ichigo." Yamamoto stated as a very relaxed and embarrassed Ichigo entered the room.

"Uhh… sorry… umm.. was having a… ummm… problem…" he murmured before taking his seat next to Shunsui and Kenpachi.

Grimmjow had already gone back to Huco Mondo.

Renji went red and Ichigo's explanation and turned his attention to something else. Mainly staring at Byakuya, Ichigo briefly wondered how he never noticed Renji staring at Byakuya before.

The captains with the exclusion of Yamamoto all stared at him with strange looks, as though they knew something. Especially Kenpachi. Though when they said nothing else to him and went back to the meeting Ichigo sighed with relief as his fears of them hearing something were put to rest. It was only when Mayuri and Shunsui spoke that his fears came back.

"Kurosaki would you happen to have any bells on you? I could have sworn I heard bells.." he grinned evilly at the teen.

Ichigo gulped. "I uhh… no.. I don't…"

"Hmm… how strange." Mayuri then went back to listening to Yamamoto speak.

Shunsui then chuckled and murmured under his breath so that only Ichigo could hear. "How are you feeling, Mama Ichigo?"

Ichigo paled. They couldn't know. Could they?

A/N: I hoped you liked this sequel to 'The Grimmjow and the Catnip' I think it could have been better but it wasn't that bad, was it? If there is anything that needs changing let me know. I must admit it looked better in my head. As i said earlier, I'm thinking of making this a series of one shots, if anyone has any suggestions let me know.

Review?


End file.
